Elle et Lui
by x3-Bulle-de-sav0n
Summary: Elle est plongée dans le desespoir que sa rupture a causé, pourtant, elle décide de se relevée, et d'affronter tout la tête haute. Dans sa tache elle sera aidée par ... Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy


_ Coucou tous le monde !!_

_Bon ba voila j'm'essai au fic' après en avoir lu beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ..._

_J'éspère uqe vous allez aimer!! C'est un peu tiré de mon histoire ... Désolée si c'est confus pour certains_

_Gros bisoux a tous_

_Bonne lecture _

_Mzlle LGR Je t'aiiime 3_

* * *

Elle était là, dans son lit, et elle pleurait. Encore. C'est tout ce qu'elle fesait depuis 3 mois._ Il _l'avait quittée. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que tout allait bien, elle pensait pourtant qu'ils avaient passé une bonne journée. Et puis le soir _il_ est venu la voir et _il_ lui a dit que tout etait fini entre eux. _Il _n'avait pas donné d'explication. Mais pourtant ils se parlaient encore quelque fois. Et c'est peut-être cela qui l'empechée de l'oublier. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Mais voilà c'était fini.

Et puis quelque temps plus tard, obligé par une amie à _elle, _sa soeur_ à lui, il _a dût lui révélé_ la _véritée. _Il_ était sorti avec elle pour s'amuser, pour un pari fait avec ses amis. Cela l'avait encore plus enfoncée, elle a eu mal, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie. _Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle aurait donnée sa vie pour lui. _Mais grâce a ses amies, elle avait reussait peu à peu à remonter la pente. Enfin le croyait-elle. Il lui arrivait encore de penser à lui de temps en temps. Mais c'était tout. Et puis elle voulait plus que tout l'oublier, alors elle avait décidée de sortir avec d'autre pour l'oublier. Seulement elle n'y arrivait pas, cela ne durait pas plus de deux jours. Ou alors,elle n'était tombée que sur d'autre dans son genre. Elle voulait que tout s'arrete. Faire passer la douleur de son coeur. Elle voulait pleuré pour evacuer. Mais ses dernières larmes était partie. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, alors elle a décidé de laisser passer le temps. Et peut-être que son visage peu à peu disparaitrait. Cela avait réussi, enfin le croyait-elle, car quelque temps plus tard, son image ainsi que ses souvenirs avec lui lui son revenus de pleins fouet. Elle n'en pouvait plus, voulait l'oublier, alors cette nuit là elle avait pleuré. Mais le lendemain c'est plus décidé que jamais qu'elle avait voulue reprendre sa vie en mains. Alors elle a tout recommencer. Certaines fois encore son image s'impose a elle, Certaine fois encore l'envie d'hurler sa peine la prend encore, mais elle se contien, elle essaie d'avancer, elle a du mal et il lui faudra du courage, elle sait que se sera dur mais elle sait aussi qu'_elle y arrivera_. Elle sait que l'année qui suivra l'aidera, qu'elle pourra la prendre comme un nouveau départ. Alors pleine d'une nouvelle confiance en elle qu'elle avait perdue, elle prend cette nouvelle année du bon côté, éspère de tout coeur qu'elle trouvera son prince cette année, sa dernière année a Poudlard

Ce dont _elle _ne se doutera pas, c'est que son prince elle le trouvera en la personne de son pire ennemi, qu'ensemble, ils apprendront l'**amour** et la **tendresse**, ces gestes oubliés pour elle, inconnus pour lui. Et _elle_ le découvrira, et _elle_ en sera heureuse.

Alors, cette journée là, Si particulière pour _elle, elle_ se rapellera de ses premier tout avec **lui**. Et quand elle verra son enfant, **leur** enfant dans **ses** bras (à lui), elle saura qu'elle avait eu raison, de se battre pour l'oublier _Lui_, d'avoir voulue repartir de zéro. _Elle_ saura que finalement, _elle_ aura fait le bon choix en apprenant a **le** connaître.

Oui, _Elle_, **Hermione Granger**, Jeune fille de 17ans et ex petite-amie de Ronald Weasley, a su trouver le bonheur en la personne de **Drago Malefoy**, son ex pire-ennemi, aujourd'hui son mari et père de sa fille.

Et si jamais dans quelques jours vous recevez un hibou, ce sera sûrement un faire part pour vous annoncer qu**'**

**Hermione Granger** et** Draco malefoy** son (très) fière de vous annoncer que la famille malefoy va s'agrandir avec l'arrivée de leur fille et de leur fils pour très bientôt.

Sa vous a plût ??

Une tite rewiew pour me le dire ?!

Bisoux a tous

Bulle-de-sav0n


End file.
